sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
3 Minutes Boy Meets Girl Chapter 9
'Chương 9 – Song đềMềnh nghĩ nó liên quan tới song đề tù nhân cá Neon' *'Tác giả: Keishi Ayasato' *'Họa sĩ minh họa: Sadoru Chiba' *'Dich bởi: Ipad' Cá Neon âu sầu. Đó sẽ là mô tả đi kèm với Akisaka Hatsuhime từ cái nhìn đầu tiên. Đôi con mắt của Hatsuhimte vương màu xanh lá là lạ bên trong. Chúng hao hao cánh bướm và vảy cá. Điểm bên trong mống mắt đen, tối tăm là sắc lục đang ngước nhìn tôi. Tôi không biết liệu sắc màu đó có thực sự tồn tại, hay ấy là ảo giác gây ra bởi biểu cảm đau khổ của cô. Akisaka Hatsuhime là bạn cùng lớp cao trung của tôi. Cô luôn luôn ngồi trong góc phòng học, không nói không rằng. Đành là cô có chuyện trò với những cô nàng khác, song tôi chưa từng thấy cô bắt chuyện với ai cả. Dầu cho lớp học có ồn ào cách mấy, thì xung quanh Hatsuhime khi nào cũng yên tĩnh. Cơ hồ như cô đang ngắm nhìn náo nhiệt qua tấm kính, trông hoàn toàn xa vời. Hatsuhimte Akisaka giống như một con cá Neon. Cô đang dõi theo lũ cá với vẻ âu sầu, tựa như bị thả vào trong bể cá. Thành thử khi ngước nhìn tôi từ mặt đất, tôi chợt thấy cô thật dễ thương. Và tôi, lạ lẫm với một cái ấn tượng như thế, nào có gan mà nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt cô. “…Vậy, Hatsuhime-san kia, sao cậu lại ở bậc cửa nhà tớ.” Hatsuhime-san kia? Là người nào? Tôi đoán rằng chắc cô không hiểu ý tôi, nên tôi sẽ giải thích. Đứng trước căn hộ của tôi, Hatsuhime chầm chậm nghiêng đầu, hai tay đan vào nhau. Suối tóc đen ngưng trên vai cô rung rinh. Bộ đồng phục của cô hoàn toàn sạch sẽ, và rõ ràng, cô là một nàng công chúa mực thước lại đoan trang. Bộ đồng phục dành cho nữ của trường luôn có thêm một phụ kiện. Gương mặt xinh xắn của Akisaka Hatsuhime tăng thêm 40% bởi lẽ ấy. Đây cơ bản là lần đầu chúng tôi gặp mặt, vậy nhưng cô nom chẳng hề căng thẳng dù chỉ một chút. Cô đang lặng lẽ quan sát tôi. Đôi mắt cá đang nhìn tôi qua bể cá. Cá Neon âu sầu, chẳng hứng thú gì hơn là quan sát con người. “Chỉ đứng đây nói chuyện thôi… được không?” “Hể… hửm? Xin lỗi, nhưng cơ bản chúng ta mới gặp nhau lần đầu. Tớ phải ăn cái đã, cậu biết đấy?” “Không ăn đúng giờ thì cậu sẽ chết ư?” Nghe thấy lời hồi đáp bất ngờ, tôi giơ tay, trút nỗi thất vọng xuống nàng công chúa mà mình chẳng thể giao tiếp cùng. “Không, nhưng giờ tớ đói lắm rồi. Và tớ không hiểu cậu lắm, Hatsuhime-san ạ.” “Nói chuyện với một cô gái mình không biết thì cậu sẽ chết chắc?” “Xem ra rào cản giao tiếp ngày nay nghiêm trọng hơn tớ nghĩ.” Tôi trả lời với ý lo ngại. Nhưng kể cả thế, phản ứng của cô vẫn lạnh lùng. Cô chỉ giữ nguyên cái đầu nghiêng nghiêng, không gây ra một thanh âm nào. Trong tâm tưởng, tôi lặng lẽ khẳng định thêm lần nữa. Akisaka Hatsuhime là con cá Neon. Rõ mười mươi là tôi không thể giao tiếp thông qua ngôn ngữ của loài người rồi. Với những suy nghĩ ấy, nỗi bất an liền tiêu tan. “Thế, cậu muốn gì ở tớ? Cậu tới đây làm gì? Mà thôi, cậu cứ về đi không được à.” “Tớ cứ nghĩ cậu là con người chu đáo hơn cơ, Ariya-kun à.” “Rủi thay, cái sự tốt bụng ấy tình cờ đã rơi vào một sọt rác khổng lồ đêm qua rồi.” Hatsuhime nhíu mày. Giải thích cho biểu cảm đó sẽ là ‘thật đáng tiếc’. Lời nói đùa đã vô dụng. Thôi không mất công khiến cô ấy hoang mang nữa,tôi bèn nhún vai và mở cửa. Hatsuhime cúi đầu, và cố bước vào, như thể đấy là một nghi thức. Tôi vươn tay ra trước nơi cô đang di chuyển, gắng sức chặn cô lại. Cô cau mày, và nhìn tôi đăm đăm bằng cặp mặt xanh lá. Trông cô yếu ớt nhưng lại chẳng biết sợ hãi. Đó là đôi mắt đang nhìn tôi chòng chọc. “3 phút. Tớ sẽ nấu một bữa trong 3 phút. Được chứ?” “Thực phẩm đông lạnh không tốt cho cơ thể đâu.” “Rủi thay, nó được làm bằng tay. Tớ chỉ hâm nóngCâu gốc: Unfortunately, it’s made by hand. I’m just defrosting it since it’s not frozen vì nó không bị đông lạnh.” Vậy, một lần nữa, cô ấy muốn gì từ tôi đây? Lần này tôi nghiêm túc hơn chút đỉnh. Dù sao bụng tôi cũng đói meo rồi. Sau cùng thì, để dạ dày rỗng tuếch trong thời gian dài cũng không tốt cho sức khoẻ thần kinh mà. Đặc biệt là hôm nay, khi tôi bỏ mặc cho dạ dày rỗng tuếch vì một bữa ăn này đây. Dĩ nhiên, Hatsuhime chau mày. Với vẻ nghiêm túc, cô mở miệng và thì thầm như thể cá Neon thổi bong bóng. “Tớ muốn cậu ăn tớ.” Khoảnh khắc ấy, tôi nghĩ rằng, cô ấy đang nói cái quái gì vậy? * * * Ăn. Bắt giữ. Chụp ảnh. Rủi thay, bởi những lý do rõ ràng, không hề có vẻ gợi dục trong đó. Hatsuhime là kiểu người chẳng biết đùa sao cho phải. Vào mùa hè hồi năm nhất, một giáo viên đã cố gắng quấy rối tình dục cô, và kết cục là một bàn tay bị đâm thủng. Thời khắc bàn tay giáo viên đó đặt trên vai cô, nó đã bị đâm xuyên qua bằng một cây bút chì bấm. Chà, giáo viên này không định quấy rối cô ấy, nhưng lại có được cảm giác, cái cảm giác trên làn da mà ông ta dùng cho ảo tưởng của mình về đêm. Đó là cái rất khó tiếp xúc và cảm nhận, cho tới gần đây. Tôi rời mắt khỏi cần cổ trắng ngần của Hatsuhime-san và mở cửa tủ lạnh. Bên trong cất món thịt hầm từ vài bữa trước. Vừa thổi đi hơi lạnh với cái mùi khó ngửi độc nhất, tôi hỏi. “Thế Hatsuhime này, da cậu có bao giờ bị bắt nắng không? Trắng quá, trông cậu như zombie ấy.” “Không cần phải khen đâu, nếu như đó là điều cậu đang cố. Tại sao phải nói thế?” “Tớ đâu khen cậu. Nghe gần như có ý xấu đấy. Mà tớ không có ý định bắt nạt cậu đâu nhé.” “Thế thì tớ không hiểu. Tại sao lại nói thế?” “Không có gì, chỉ là liên kết tới cái tớ đang nghĩ thôi. Chẳng có gì đặc biệt hết. Nhân tiện, tớ thích da trắng đấy. Cậu có thể vui vì điều đó.” Đôi mắt lớn của Hatsuhime chớp chớp. Tôi đoán mình không thể hiểu được cô nàng. Lại lần nữa, tôi kiểm tra xem cô có phải cá Neon hay không. Thực lòng, tôi muốn được nghe cô nói sống ở đất liền có vui hay không. Tôi lôi ra cái túi hoàn toàn đóng băng, và tống vào lò vi sóng. Tôi ấn nút khó khăn. ——Pii. Nó kêu lên. Và trong ba phút tới đây, tôi sẽ trò chuyện cùng Hatsuhime. Giờ thì việc này là một vấn đề lớn. Tôi không biết liệu ba phút có đủ chăng. “Được rồi, bắt đầu thôi. Trước tiên, sao cậu lại muốn được ăn bởi tớ?” Tớ hiểu nhầm và xé toạc đồng phục của cậu thì sao hả? Tôi nuốt lấy những lời còn lại, bởi nếu cất lên thành tiếng, cô sẽ tưởng nó là quấy rối tình dục mất. Tôi không muốn lưỡi mình bị thủng một lỗ đâu. Hatsuhime ngồi trước bàn, mở miệng, tạo ra âm thanh bọt nước. “Cậu có biết cái chết của chị gái mình vài hôm trước hay không?” “Có. Thi thể chị ấy được phát hiện mười ngày trước. Thế nên cảnh sát và nhà báo mới xuất hiện, và có rất nhiều cuộc phỏng vấn. Giáo viên cáu kỉnh vô cùng, và bọn mình đều phải tập trung trong trường. Phiền phức.” Tôi trả lời ngắn gọn, nhún vai trong khi cười đáp lại cô. Rủi thay, tôi không quá thân với chị gái cô, Akisaka Natsuko, khi còn sống. Tất thảy những gì tôi nhớ là những bước chạy của chị ấy trên sân, đôi chân co lại như thịt cừu non. Hai mắt tràn đầy sự tàn nhẫn, trông chị như thể một con thú hoang đang lao như bay. Tuy nhiên, tôi buộc phải nghe những tin đồn kia nhờ mấy đứa bạn của mình. Thình lình tôi nhớ lại Yamaguchi đang oang oang cái miệng. Hắn đã từng hôm nào cũng đi bộ về nhà cùng tôi, vậy nhưng kể từ khi thi thể của Natsuko được phát hiện, không bao giờ tôi thấy hắn nữa. “Ờm, chỉ là tự mình đính chính thôi, Yamaguchi đã gào to. Tớ nhớ rằng cậu ta đã hoảng loạn từ sáng hôm đó và được giáo viên đưa đi, hình như thế. Tớ thành thật chia buồn. Chắc chị ấy là một người tốt.” Tôi không tàn nhẫn tới mức nói bất cứ thứ gì về người mà bạn tôi yêu. Bất kể những ý nghĩ thực sự của tôi là gì, thì đây có lẽ nên là lòng tốt. Tôi chăm chú nhìn món thịt hầm vẫn quay đều, chưa chịu phát ra tiếng nhạc. Thành thực mà nói, bụng tôi đang biểu tình đây. Hatsuhime khó khăn siết tay. Cô nhắm mắt lại. Đoạn, cô mở mắt lần nữa, nhìn thẳng vào tôi bằng đôi mắt mang sắc lục. “——Hung thủ là cậu.” “——Gì thế, cơ mà cậu sai rồi.” Chẳng hiểu sao cô ấy lại nói một điều tuyệt vời theo cách lố lăng. Hatsuhime ngước nhìn tôi, gật đầu trong khi duy trì vẻ nghi ngại của mình. “…Tớ biết. Ờm, chỉ là tớ muốn nói thế thôi.” “Tớ nghĩ mọi thứ sẽ thành ra kiểu như ‘cậu phát hiện ra một hung thủ khác từ cảnh sát’, Hatsuhime-chan. Cậu không thể cáo buộc người khác như thế. Đau tim lắm. Vu cáo người khác là một việc đáng sợ, và tớ chưa từng làm việc gì như thế.” Tôi nhìn chăm chăm vào chiếc đĩa đang quay tròn trong khi liến thoắng. Chính khoảnh khắc, thức ăn của tôi nhảy một điệu van hạnh phúc. “Thế gian này thực đáng sợ. Nguyên nhân của cái chết là gì chứ? Bị đánh ư? Ngày nay cậu có thể giết người bằng góc của cặp sách nếu đánh liên tục.” “Một thời gian đã có rất nhiều vụ tương tự quanh đây. Thậm chí là những vụ sát nhân đột ngột. Kiểu như thi thể không có cánh tay hay ngón tay ấy.” “Aa, cái đó hả? Có vẻ như khu vực quanh đây đã trở nên tai tiếng bởi những vụ án này. Bọn tớ đã quen với những cuộc phỏng vấn đó rồi. Thật ngu ngốc khi bọn họ tập trung vào học sinh, những người có thể có điều muốn nói.” “Ariya-kun, cậu ăn thịt à? Không phải cậu tuyên bố ở trường rằng mình ghét thịt hay sao?” Hatsuhime bất chợt hỏi tôi. Dù nó khiến tôi sốc nhưng tôi vẫn trả lời. “Hư-hừm? Chà, tớ không ăn thịt bò, thịt gà hay thịt lợn. Tại sao ư?” Phải chăng Hatsuhime đặt câu hỏi hòng hẹn hò với tôi vì để tâm tới lai lịch của tôi? Giờ thì đây đúng là một lời nói đùa dở tệ. Tôi không hề có lựa chọn hẹn hò với cá Neno. Nàng công chúa nhân ngư trở thành bọt biển mách cho tôi biết tình yêu với loài cá sẽ chỉ dẫn tới bất hạnh mà thôi. “Sao lại không?” “Tớ không thể ăn vì thấy chúng kinh tởm. Cơ mà, chắc chỉ là tớ nghĩ quá lên thôi.” Tôi đáp lại, hít lấy mùi hương thơm phức dấy lên từ món thịt hầm đương quay tròn. “Nghĩ quá lên ư?” “Phải. Bố mẹ tớ ghét cá. Hôm nào cũng thịt. Dẫu vậy, ông anh bốn mắt ngu ngốc của tớ suốt ngày nói về việc mở một trang trại lợn. Tớ là người duy nhất ăn rau xanh vào bữa tối mỗi ngày. Hết ngày này đến ngày khác, điều đó vẫn tiếp diễn. Sau cùng, tớ ngừng việc mua thịt từ siêu thị. Có điều tớ không thích cá và rau xanh. Chà, nhưng món tớ thích lại có thịt, nên chắc là tớ thật đáng thương. Đáng thương làm sao.” Hatsuhime nhún vai. Cô là người hỏi, song có vẻ như chẳng để tâm gì tới tôi. Chậc, dã tràng xe cát, mà cái tôi thích và không thích đâu liên quan gì tới Hatsuhime. Chẳng trách cô không hề hứng thú. Tôi bắt đầu thấu hiểu nỗi lo âu trong tâm can mình. “—-Tớ cũng không thích thịt.” Chính lúc tôi toan tự mình đặt dấu chấm hết cho cuộc trò chuyện, cô tán đồng với tôi. Tôi thực tình có những xúc cảm mâu thuẫn về câu trả lời này. Giả như phải tự mình đính chính, thì tôi thích thịt, chỉ là không thể thực sự ăn nó. Hatsuhime ngước đôi mắt buồn bã nhìn tôi. Đôi mắt đen nom như màu xanh rạng rỡ. Nhìn vào những sắc màu nhang nhác cá Neon, tôi lặng lẽ nuốt nước bọt. “Tớ từng thấy một con hamster ăn thịt một con khác. Chị tớ và tớ mỗi người từng nuôi một con. Của tớ gọi là Hatsuhime và của chị ấy là Natsuko. Tên giống như chủ luôn. Cả hai đều trông rất hạnh phúc, sung sướng tung tăng khắp nơi. Nhưng một ngày, Natsuko cắn Hatsuhime.” “Chà, bi kịch.” “Chị và tớ chẳng bao giờ chăm sóc chúng cả.” “Đây không phải trò đùa. Phải chăm sóc chúng cẩn thận.” Chí ít thì cậu phải cho bọn nó ăn đúng giờ chứ. Cô ấy làm ngơ lời hồi đáp của tôi. Khiếm nhã ghê gớm. Ánh mắt cô găm vào một nơi nào đó. Tôi không biết có phải cô đang tập trung vào giới hạn thời gian của ba phút này hay không, có điều nhìn cô tựa hồ như đang cố công dùng cặp mắt mình mà đục một lỗ xuyên qua lò vi sóng. Một cái nhìn ớn lạnh. “Nhìn thứ đó làm tớ ấn tượng.” “…Ấn tượng?” “Đúng.” Hatsuhime gật đầu xác nhận. Mùi thịt hầm bắt đầu tràn ngập gian phòng. Cái mùi này khiến tôi thèm ăn, nhưng rồi tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy chùng xuống. Dạ dày tôi trống không, nhưng các tế bào não thì lại biểu tình đòi nghỉ ngơi. Tôi không biết làm sao để đối phó với với cái con người kỳ quặc trong phòng này, Akisaka Hatsuhime. Hatsuhime tiếp tục, phớt lờ sự mỏi mệt của tôi. Những ngôn từ ấy y chang một băng ghi âm ở chế độ tua nhanh. Cô ấy nhanh quá làm tôi băn khoăn, liệu cô ấy cuối cùng có bị líu lưỡiCâu gốc: She was going so fast, I was wondering, would she end up tying her tongue? không đây? “Lũ hamster có ý muốn gây gổ. Chúng đói và nghĩ rằng con còn lại là đồ ăn. Một con thắng và con còn lại trở thành bữa ăn. Có thể cho rằng điều này là bình thường không? Kẻ mạnh bị thua, kẻ yếu bị ăn thịtCâu gốc: The strong loses, the weak gets eaten. Thế giới này đúng là thế giới. Kể cả những đứa yếu đuối và mỏng manh, thiếu sót về tính cách như tớ cũng có thể được bảo vệ và sống tiếp. Chỉ là cảm giác kỳ lạ lắm, cứ như nghiến ngấu dây xích vậy. Khi nhìn thấy lũ hamster ăn thịt đồng loại, tớ bèn hiểu ra. Tớ tiếp tục tồn tại vì mạnh mẽ, cho nên tớ đoán đó là điều hiển nhiên. Tớ muốn bị ăn bởi chị tớ, Akisaka Natsuko, người mạnh hơn tớ.” Chà, chị cô ấy sẽ gặp rắc rối vì điều này mất. Tôi thực tình thương tiếc cho chị ấy. Tôi chăm chú nhìn gương mặt Hatsuhime. Có một nét u sầu khôn tả trên gương mặt cô, và tôi đáp lại nhanh như cái cách cô đã từng. “Cái này đích xác tương đồng với điều mấy con lợn trên cánh đồng ao ước. Nhưng lợn không thể chọn lựa người sẽ ăn chúng.” “Mơ ước trong tương lai của chúng là trở thành, thức ăn. Tớ.” “Quá trớn rồi đó. Thật đấy.” Tôi không tài nào chịu nổi những điều mấy nhóc ngày nay suy nghĩ nữa. Trời ơi là trời. Hoàn toàn hồ nghi, tôi thốt lên và quay người đi. Tôi chuẩn bị đĩa để thịt hầm, cùng với đồ uống. Một cái cốc đựng trà lúa mạch. Sắc màu trong vắt run rẩy với vẻ bất an. “Nhưng chị tớ đã bị ăn, cho nên tớ cũng muốn bị ăn.” Nhưng chị cô ấy đã bị ăn. Tôi lặp lại câu từ trong tâm trí, và hỏi một câu lấy vì. “—-Bởi ai?” “—-Bởi cậu.” Sức căng bề mặt vỡ tan. Trà lúa mạch tràn khỏi miệng cốc. Hatsuhime ném cho tôi ánh mắt nghiêm túc. Chị cô đã bị ăn. Ăn. Săn lùng. Nghiến ngấu. Ăn thịt đồng loại. Những khái niệm ấy cứ lảng vảng trong đầu, tôi bèn hít lấy một hơi thật sâu. “Phải. Tớ biết là chị cậu có một cái lỗ xuyên thủng mặt. Đúng chỗ mỡ màng, cái phần khoái khẩu bị gọt mất và có thể nhìn thấy răng sữa từ đó. Tớ không biết hung thủ lấy đi cái đó làm gì, nhưng cậu nghĩ nó bị ăn à?” Cơ thể Natsuko có thể khoẻ mạnh như một con thú hoang, song độ mềm mại trên má thì không thể so sánh được. Cô em gái Hatsuhime đang có một suy nghĩ bệnh hoạn, băn khoăn phải chăng Natsuko đã bị ăn, thế nhưng có đủ bằng chứng cho điều đó. “—-Mà thủ phạm là Yamaguchi, đúng không?” Tôi nhớ đã nhìn thấy Yamagchi. Vào buổi sáng thi thể Natsuko được phát hiện, hắn hoảng loạn, gào thét những thứ khó hiểu và hoá điên. Natsuko. Natsuko. Anh thật sự thật sự yêu em. Giờ đây em vẫn còn bên anh chứ? Hắn rời khỏi trường, bị giáo viên đưa đi và không bao giờ trông thấy nữa. Thanh niên A đã theo dõi chị ấy ắt hẳn là hắn. Việc ngày gần như đã được xác nhận. Suy ra, chuyến viếng thăm của Hatsuhime là một sai lầm. “Coi nào, cậu ở đây, nhà tớ, vì muốn tiếp tục chuỗi thức ăn, đúng không? Nếu vậy, hãy đi kiếm Yamaguchi. Đến nhà tớ chẳng có ích gì hết. Tớ chỉ là một chàng trai tốt bụng, vô hại mà thôi.” “…Ariya-kun, cậu nói với cảnh sát và giáo viên rằng cậu không biết lý do cậu ta giết chị gái tớ, phải chứ?” “Đúng, tớ không biết. Tớ mà biết thì đã ngăn cản hắn rồi. Tớ là một chàng trai không thể làm đau một con côn trùng mà lại.” Khoảnh khắc tôi nói câu đó, một con gián khệnh khạng đi qua tầm mắt tôi. Tôi lẳng lặng nghiền nát nó, và dưới chân tôi, là một thù hình khó tả, kỳ quặc. Tôi cởi bỏ vớ, đoạn vứt nó ở đó. “Cái này không tính.” Hatsuhime im lặng gật đầu. Trẻ ngoan trong tương lại sẽ trở thành người lớn tuyệt vời. Một lần nữa cô cất tiếng. Cái đĩa đang quay tròn chẳng mấy chốc sẽ dừng lại. “Yamaguchi-kun bảo là cậu ta không cắt má của chị tớ.” “Chà, không phải hắn nói dối sao? Hắn thu thập tóc và móng tay của chị cậu rồi ăn chúng cơ mà.” “Đó là những gì cảnh sát nói. Vết thương trên thi thể có thể là do cậu ta. Tớ lại không nghĩ vậy, với cậu ta, một kẻ dường như không khoẻ mạnh gì.” Ăn thịt thì liên quan gì tới khoẻ mạnh hay không. Tôi toan nói thế rồi lại thôi. Hatsuhime đang chăm chăm nhìn tôi với đôi mắt nghiêm túc. Lại lần nữa, cô nói. Một số lượng lớn bọt nước vọt ra. Tiếng ồn cứ liên hồi nện vào màng nhĩ của tôi không ngừng. Tôi cảm thấy nước đang nuốt chửng lấy mình. “Tớ thấy có điểm kỳ lạ. Ariya-kun, cậu nói mình không biết, cơ mà cậu nói rằng cậu biết hành vi bám đuôi kỳ quái của Yamaguchi-kun, đúng không? Cậu biết cậu ta ăn tóc và móng tay của chị ấy. Đáng lẽ cậu không thể thấy thi thể chị ấy mới đúng. Có lẽ tin tức đã rò rỉ trong cái thị trấn nhỏ bé này. Dẫu vậy, cơn cớ gì cậu có thể tưởng tượng đến chừng ấy? Làm sao mà cậu mượng tượng ra được đó là khu vực với lượng mỡ hoàn hảo, mịn màng và khoái khẩu chứ? Cậu còn biết cả về cặp sách với những góc nhọn nữa.” Ariya-kun, tớ thấy mỗi câu từng chữ của cậu đều dị thường. Lạ lùng. Thế à? Một nỗi sợ hãi nho nhỏ khiến tôi choàng tỉnh. Cá Neon đang săm soi qua lớp kính thực sự có thể hiểu được ngôn từ của nhân loại. Gã có thể cảm thấy gì ngoài sợ hãi đây? Akisaka Hatsuhime tiếp tục, lưỡi cô lia qua đưa lại như một cái đĩa hát. “Khu vực này đã nguy hiểm trong một thời gian. Đôi ba kẻ sát nhân, một vài thi thể khuyết mất khuỷu tay, cơ số thì thiếu đi ngón tay. Tuy có một số điểm, nhưng không phải tất cả đều giống nhau. Lần này, cảnh sát nghi rằng đây lại là một kẻ giết người hàng loạt. Dù ta biết không phải như vậy, nhưng dường như kẻ này có dính líu theo cách nào đó. Có người đã đem miếng thịt đi. Giả sử điều đấy là đúng, thì Yamaguchi-kun không phải người ăn chị tớ. Ariya-kun, cậu trông rất quyết đoán, và dựa vào chú ý cá nhân, tớ nghi ngờ cậu.” Có một vài thông tin dư thừa lẫn vào đó. Tôi chắc hẳn đã hạnh phúc nếu không ở trong tình huống này, hoặc là ngượng ngùng, có lẽ? Thiện ý của cá Neon đang lấn lướt tôi. “Hôm ấy, cậu trông thấy Yamaguchi-kun đi đâu đó một mình, mặc dù cậu thường về nhà cùng cậu ta. Cậu thấy cậu ta khả nghi, cho nên mới bám theo, rồi phát hiện ra chị tớ và ăn chị ấy. Đúng không?” Hatsuhime rốt cục cũng đặt câu hỏi mà cô muốn. Thở dài, tôi giơ tay. Ảo tưởng của cậu mạnh mẽ quá thể. Chà, cậu đã nói vậy thì tớ chỉ có duy nhất một câu trả lời thôi. Mỉm cười, tôi gật đầu. ““—-Ehhhh, không?” Hatsuhime giữ nguyên khuôn mặt lạnh tanh, chĩa tay hình súng. Rõ ràng là một lời đe doạ. Bàn tay hình súng không thể khai hoả trỏ vào tôi, và Hatsuhime tiếp tục hỏi. “Ariya-kun. Cậu không thể ăn thịt bò, gà hay gà.” Đầu ngón tay nọ chuyển từ lồng ngực tôi sang lò vi sóng. Còn 10 giây trên đồng hồ tính giờ. Là chiếc đĩa đương quay tròn sẽ dừng lại. Món thịt hầm nóng sốt đang sôi sùng sục bên trong. Cô chỉ vào món thịt hầm màu nâu đất, nghe chừng rất tự tin. “Thế nhưng đây là mùi thịt.” Viên đạn được kích nổ, và găm vào trúng hồng tâm. Một món thịt hầm hoàn hảo sao có thể thiếu thịt bên trong. “—-Vậy thì, trong món thịt hầm kia, chính xác cậu đang nấu gì thế?” Tôi chậm rãi quay người, và lấy ra cái túi đông lạnh từ lò vi sóng sao cho không bị bỏng bởi thứ bên trong. Mùi thơm phưng phức đầy cám dỗ của thịt. Tôi nghiêng cái túi sang bên. Món thịt hầm béo ngậy tràn ra trên chiếc đĩa trắng. Nó tiết ra hơi nước sủi bọt. Có nhân sâm, khoai tây ninh nhừ và thịt vụn. Tôi đặt thìa lên bàn ăn rồi ngồi xuống. Vừa ăn tôi vừa phớt lờ ánh nhìn chăm chăm của cô. Chỗ trà bị tràn ra làm bẩn sơ mi của tôi. Sau đó tôi nhớ ra rằng mình quên chưa lau bàn. Rõ ràng, tôi đang căng thẳng ở một mức độ nhất định. “—-Ba phút đã hết.” Và, cuộc trò chuyện kết thúc ở đó. Tôi muốn chấm dứt mọi thứ như thế, có điều ánh nhìn chăm chăm nơi Hatsuhime không bao giờ thay đổi. Cô vẫn chòng chọc nhìn tôi. Tôi tiếp tục khuấy thịt hầm. Dạ dày tôi đang biểu tình. Xem chừng cô không có ý định dừng lại cho dù tôi muốn bắt đầu dùng bữa. Bài diễn thuyết kia khiến tôi khó xử. Tôi phải làm gì mới xoá bỏ được sự kết tội ngoan cố này. Tôi lắc đầu một chặp và lên tiếng. “Hatsuhime này. Lẽ nào không có khả năng tớ thấy thi thể của Natsuko sau vụ giết người và bỏ chạy vì không muốn dính dáng tới? Vả lại, có rất nhiều thịt bên cạnh thịt bò, thịt lợn và gà, phải không nào? Thịt cừu, thịt cừu non, dế.” “—————Cả con người nữa?” “Xin đừng cho thấy ảo giác của cậu trong những lúc không ngờ tới nữa đi. Tớ mà không phải người cậu đang nói chuyện thì nguy đấy.” Cá Neon có khó hiểu thì cũng có giới hạn thôi chứ. Tôi đùa cợt, song gương mặt Hatsuhime không biến sắc. Tôi nhấc thìa, và nội cái chuyển động này thôi cũng khiến miếng thịt nhừ vụn vỡ. “Thử chút không? Thịt bình thường thôi mà.” Hatsuhime nhìn tôi chằm chằm, chừng như thăm dò, thám thính tôi. Cặp mắt trong veo mang sắc lục rạng ngời. Tôi định bụng thương lượng thêm lần nữa, không thể chấp nhận sự ảm đạm sẽ xảy ra nếu như dàn xếp đổ bể. Tôi mông lung suy nghĩ rồi cất tiếng theo cách khẩn thiết nhất có thể. “Hatsuhime, cậu có từng nghĩ tới vấn đề về khả năng chưa?” “——Khả năng?” “Đúng, khả năng.” Tôi hít sâu một hơi, đưa luồng khí nóng hổi vào dạ dày trống rỗng. Sau, tựa hồ như tôi đang rải chút đồ ăn cho cá Neon trong nước. “Cậu không vui về những thiếu sót trong tính cách của mình và bắt đầu ngưỡng mộ cái thế giới ăn và bị ăn. Con hamster mang tên cậu đã gây ra điều đó. Cơn cớ gì cậu lại nghĩ Hatsuhime là con yếu hơn? Chúng có thể có sức mạnh ngang nhau, đúng chứ? Natsuko có thể tồn tại với chút ít lợi thế, thành thử cậu cho rằng Natsuko mạnh hơn, bởi cái niềm tin kẻ yếu là thức ăn cho kẻ mạnh? Kẻ sống trên thế giới này là người thắng. Cho là thế đi, thì với con người, Natsuko và Hatsuhime, chẳng phải cậu là kẻ mạnh hơn sao? Nếu như ăn và bị ăn là tự nhiên, lý do gì cậu lại nghĩ tới chuyện ăn và duy trì sự sống?” Chí ít tôi sẽ tiếp tục ăn, và cảm nhận rằng mình hãy còn sống. Tôi thật sự nói những điều vô căn cứ như vậy. Tuy nhiên tôi muốn giãi bày suy nghĩ của bản thân. “…Còn nữa, thứ chúng ta vừa mới nói chẳng liên quan gì tới việc liệu đây có phải thịt người hay không.” Tôi lên giọng ở cuối câu. Không đời nào tôi thừa nhận chuyện cô nói. Chẳng hiểu sao, Hatsushime nở nụ cười ân cười với tôi. Cô không bỏ qua ngôn từ quái đản của tôi và lẳng lặng gật đầu. Tôi có thể cảm thấy tính tình thơ ngây con trẻ từ đó. Akisaka Hatsuhime là cá Neon. Trông thấy gương mặt xinh đẹp ấy, tôi hài lòng một cách kỳ lạ. Lời khuyên vô lý của tôi dường như đã có hiệu quả với cá. Ngoảnh đi khỏi đôi con mắt xanh lá của cô, tôi huýt sáo trong khi gãi đầu phô trương. “Bên cạnh đó, thứ gì cũng sẽ khiến người ta hiếu kỳ. Tình nguyện nhận lấy nó hay không là ở cậu. Cứ ăn đi đã rồi quyết định. Ngon miệng có thể thay đổi thế giới của cậu đấy.” Akisaka Hatsuhime chớp chớp mắt, ngoan ngoãn gật đầu. Tôi bắt đầu khuấy món ăn nóng sốt, xắt một thìa thịt ninh nhừ, và đưa cho cô. Những ngón tay trắng muốt của Hatsuhime đón lấy chiếc thìa. Những ngón tay trắng muốt của cô lạnh lẽo đôi chút. Cá Neon âu sầu đang cảm thấy hơi ấm. Lúc này đây, lần đầu tiên, tôi bắt đầu cảm thấy rằng mình có thể đã xiêu lòng vì ai kia. 'Nôi dung dịch thuật' Category:3 Minutes Boy Meets Girl